Taste of Summer
by Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown
Summary: ONESHOT: Just a little romance in the summer time. Inspired by 'Seto and Joey, a green field in summer' A little oocness! SetoxKatsuya. Shounen-ai so if you do not like it then simply do not read it, it is that easy. Summary inside. REVISED!


Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh what so ever nor do I own the video this idea is from, all rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi and Tengaikaikaku.

Summary - Katsuya enjoys the sun, Seto likes to make his brother happy. Inspired by the video 'Seto and Joey, a green field in summer'

* * *

Jou sat staring out of the window at nothing in particular, he was just so bored of the lesson and anything was better than listening to his teacher drone on and on about students not handing in their homework on time. No, he rather stare out at the world outside whilst he daydreamed about a certain rich jerk with icy sapphire eyes and brunet hair who got a thrill out of teasing him on a daily basis.

Amber eyes blink down at the rolled up piece of paper on the floor by his foot, picking it up he glances around the classroom to see who could have thrown it to him but everyone is too busy facing the front as if they are listening to the teacher. Making sure the teacher isn't looking in his direction which she isn't she is too busy writing on the board behind her about an upcoming essay, Jou unfolds the piece of paper and smoothes it out on his desk before reading the words carefully written: _'Mutt, you should pay attention in class, there's no wonder why you're failing most of your classes' _

Scowling down at the words, Jou scrunches the piece of paper in to a ball and turns around to give Kaiba an angry glare but the glare is wasted since Kaiba just looks amused with himself if the arrogant smirk and the obvious amusement shining in sapphire eyes is anything to go by. The smirk just causes Jou to become angrier so he just turns back around still ignoring the teacher and stares at the clock willing the time to pass faster so he can escape the room. He only had to put up with the lesson five more minutes and then he would be free.

'_Come on, hurry up'_ Jou thinks as he watches the seconds pass by ever so slowly. Getting fed up of watching the clock he sighs and places his head down on the desk intent on having a five minute nap just so the time will go quicker. He closes his amber eyes for a few moments but before he knows it he is getting woken up by Yugi telling him that the bell has gone and everyone is finally allowed to leave.

Sitting up Jou yawns and stretches his arms before he grins at his friends who are waiting patiently for him. Grabbing his bag and swinging it over on to his back he follows his friends out of the room.

"We're all going to the arcade if you want to join us, Jou" Yugi states in a cheery voice as they walk down the corridor in the direction of the front entrance.

"If it's all right with you Yug, I'm just going to sit in the park"

"Are you sure, Jou?" Honda questions, hoping Jou will come along with them.

"Yeah, I'm sure Honda; I'll catch up with you guys later" with that said Jou starts running down the corridor in front of the group bursting through the door of the school.

'_It's such a nice day out, I think I'll go for a relaxing lie down on the grass'_ is the thought that passes through Jou's mind whilst he jogs to the park humming a random song as he goes along.

Once there he stares up at the pale blue sky with one of his amber eyes closed as the sunlight shines down on him, he places one hand across his head as he watches the birds flutter across the sky. Deciding to lie down on the grass he stares up at the sky watching the clouds go by, after a while he begins to get tired and closes his eyes as he falls into a light doze.

* * *

Sitting in a limousine not too far away sits Mokuba and Kaiba, on their way home. Kaiba types away on his laptop trying to sort out some errors within his company whilst Mokuba is hyper off of sweets and is busy bouncing up and down on the leather seats excitedly trying to convince his big brother to allow him to go to the park.

"Seto, please it will be really fun" Mokuba whines with a deep frown.

Sighing Kaiba stops typing and pinches his nose before looking down at his brother who has the dreaded puppy eyes since he knows his brother can't say no to such a look.

"Fine Mokuba, we will go to the park for a short while" Kaiba responds as he shuts down his laptop and puts it in the case before tapping on the window separating them from the driver and instructing him to take them to the park before he takes them home.

With a "yes sir" from the driver Kaiba sits back in his seat and glances at the passing scenery until they reach their destination. Climbing out of the limo he sighs as his younger brother bounces around on the spot, he would have to remember to lock all the sugary snacks and treats away once they got back to the mansion.

Dragging Kaiba along by the hand Mokuba rushes into the quiet park, he runs along the grass until he arrives at the playground for children, there he begins to climb on the climbing frame and play on the slide and swings leaving Kaiba to sit on the bench close by to keep an eye on him.

Opening up his laptop Kaiba resumes with his Kaiba Corporation work, every now and then glancing up to check Mokuba was all right.

After a while Kaiba puts his laptop down and watches Mokuba play, a smile crossing his lips as he watches Mokuba hang upside down on the bars like a monkey. Great joy builds in his chest when he sees Mokuba's happy smile, he'd do anything to make his little brother happy.

A snore close by pulls his attention away from his little brother as he looks around the park for the annoyance, but his eyes warm slightly when he spots the blond mutt peacefully asleep on the grass. Leaving his laptop on the bench Kaiba gets up from the bench and starts to approach the blond, once he's standing over him he crouches down beside him just gazing at the relaxed features of the boy he enjoyed to torment.

Kaiba bites his lip slightly as a silly thought enters his mind, bracing himself he leans over the slumbering blond and gets ready to place a kiss against the other boy's lips but before he can amber eyes blink open and stare into sapphire ones causing a pale blush to take its place on Kaiba's normally pale cheeks.

* * *

'_I'm dreaming, Kaiba wasn't going to do what I thought he was, after all why would he kiss me? No that's just wishful thinking, he probably was just getting ready to scare me awake or something, the jerk' _Jou thinks to himself as he stares blankly up at the older teen, but as he tries to convince himself that Kaiba wasn't going to kiss him, a blush makes itself known on Kaiba's face which just crosses out the thought. May Kaiba was going to kiss him after all?

Licking his lips slightly Jou ignores the obvious blush on his cheeks and sits up angrily glaring at Kaiba and shouts "what the hell Kaiba, did you do anything to me?

"No I didn't do anything to you, mutt" Kaiba replies almost hesitantly, his voice much quieter than Jou's but still raised as he tries to hide the embarrassment of being caught trying to kiss the mutt.

"Really?" Jou questions, feeling quite disappointed as well as angry at himself for feeling that way.

Kaiba looks away not wanting to answer with such a blatant lie, sure he hadn't done anything but he had wanted to.

"Kaiba?" Jou says quietly, all anger slowly leaving him.

"I-I" Kaiba begins to say before looking anywhere but at the blond as the pale pink blush on his cheeks becomes a deeper red.

Jou hesitates before he says "you, what?"

Looking into the amber eyes of Jou's he gulps in the fresh air and finally says "I tried to kiss you"

Standing up Jou faces away from Kaiba causing him to feel dejected so picking himself up off of the ground Kaiba begins to walk away but stops when Jou walks up to him and before Kaiba knows what's happening Jou places a chaste kiss on his lips, just as Kaiba is ready to respond Jou pulls away.

With a smile Jou states sheepishly "please kiss me when I'm awake" as he places one hand on his blond hair at the back with a full blush on his cheeks and running over his nose.

Kaiba blinks trying to process what has just happened but as he watches Jou close his eyes he smirks and kisses Jou passionately, making sure to put everything he feels for the blond into the kiss. Getting over the shock Jou begins to give back in the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kaiba's neck as Kaiba places his arms around Jou's waist tightly.

They lay together on the grass just sharing lazy kisses every now and then enjoying the taste of each other. Kaiba leans over Jou his hands just at the side of Jou's waist and his knees near Jou's legs, a pleased smirk on his lips.

Jou's rouge lips turn in a happy smile as he murmurs "I never knew you felt that way about me, Kaiba"

Kaiba chuckles before he replies "I wasn't going to make it obvious, I do have a reputation you know. The paparazzi would have a field day if they knew the teenage CEO was in a relationship with a boy no less"

Jou frowns as he states "well if you are so bothered about your reputation, maybe they will not be a relationship for the paparazzi to have a field day over after all"

Kaiba sighs as he leans down and kisses Jou before pulling back and saying "I love you, pup"

Jou's eyes widen in shock before a beautiful smile takes place on his lips and he responds happily "I love you too, Seto" and then leans up on his elbows and kisses the brunet letting his fingers mess up the brunet's hair.

The loving moment is soon broken up when Mokuba interrupts them and starts to say to Kaiba "Seto I-" ready to get his brother and leave but the blond draws his attention and he decides to ask "what are you doing here Jou?"

Rolling off of Jou Kaiba moves out of the way so Jou can breathe and answer Mokuba's question "well I was minding my own business sleeping over here when your brother came along and tried-" his words are soon cut off since Kaiba places his hand over Jou's mouth so he couldn't inform his brother on what he'd tried to do.

Although by the look directed at Kaiba, he could guess Mokuba being the smart boy that he is had figured out what had happened. The dreaded blush returned as he thought of all the teasing his little brother would do once they got back home.

"Well sorry to break up the love fest, but I want to go home, Seto"

Jou tries his best not to chuckle; the kid was smart he'd give him that. Although he had found out sooner than he wanted him to know but he seemed fine with the idea of his brother being gay.

"Fine, go wait by the car" Kaiba replies as he climbs from the ground.

"Big brother you are acting like a school girl, I know you are going to kiss Jou, so just do it" Mokuba states smirking the Kaiba smirk.

"Mokuba, go wait by the car or I'll take your game consoles away from you for a month" Kaiba says threateningly, he'd be embarrassed enough already.

With a pout Mokuba runs in the direction of the limousine leaving the two boys to say a sweet goodbye, until tomorrow.

"You know, there was no reason to be so hard on the kid" Jou states as he stands beside Kaiba wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Hn" Kaiba responds as he grabs Jou by the scruff of his top and pulls him in for a deep and passionate kiss. They kiss for a few romantic moments before Kaiba kisses him once again but chastely and walks off, a smile beginning to show faintly as he hears Jou shout "I'll see you in school, Seto"

Mokuba had been right in deciding to go to the park today, although he'd been embarrassed far more times than he ever wanted to be.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well I decided to sort all of my stories out, so this is 'Taste of Summer' revised and I've also tweaked the story slightly. I hope you enjoyed re-reading this, I have always loved that video ever since seeing it. This version seems less OOC than the last one but maybe still a little. I'm not perfect, it's going to take time for me to get them perfectly in character.

Thank you for reading, like I said I do hope you enjoyed, your thoughts would be appreciated but like always it's up to you :)

x- Casondrah Kiku -x


End file.
